First Battle
by Mikayla Gawain
Summary: The first time Elena met Gawain. Tailored for a three page limit.


A/N: This is something I threw together for English Class. I had to use fifteen new vocabulary words to write a short story, and this is what I made! :x It's not entirely accurate because Lillia isn't included in it at all…But my teacher doesn't know that. xD  
>Except if she does…well…I'm getting downgraded then…<p>

**First Battle  
>by Mikayla Gawain<strong>

The sun was high over Daein that day, casting its rays down over the fields and the forests. There were but a few clouds in the sky, and they were small. Elena had the duty for gathering herbs that were going to be used at Palmeni Temple. It was a chore that all new priestesses had to take a turn. She never thought much of it, but the trek out to the forest where she had to harvest was a long one. It was kind of a drag, especially when she volunteered to go by herself. Usually they were told to go in pairs for safety reasons, but Elena could handle herself pretty well and decided she wanted to be alone.

"I'll be fine, no worries," she told the main priestess. The woman was apprehensive about letting her go alone, but she had faith in Elena's defensive abilities and waved her off with a smile.

Palmeni Temple rested at the top of a hill where there were few trees surrounding it. Down the paths that lead from the villages there was a large expanse of forest where the healers kept their garden. Down the left path from the top, off to the left again, and there was the smaller worn path that circled off to the right past a little waterfall where the healers went. Elena walked unhurriedly, enjoying the sounds of the gravel crushing beneath her sandals and the nature around her.

The forest had many ancient trees that were said to have been planted long before humans walked the Earth by the goddess Ashera. It seemed they towered hundreds of feet into the air reaching for Heaven while their roots dug deep within the ground towards Hell as if they were the force that kept the two realms apart. Elena picked up the edge of her blue dress and stepped over the messes of roots before she set her staff against a nearby tree and knelt down to pick the delicate leaves of the plants. The herbs were going to be used in elixirs for healing soldiers from around the country. Not that she was very fond of the idea, but it was war time. Many were being injured and it was her job to protect the goddess's creatures.

Quite suddenly off in the trees a ways a young man came bounding through on foot with a great fervor in his eyes. Momentarily surprised, Elena gasped in shock and stood up. The basket dropped from her hand, the contents dumping out onto the ground. The man was carrying a large two-hand sword in one hand. He held the other against his abdomen where blood ruined the ornamental tunic he was wearing. A soldier, Elena thought with a bit of disgust. There was a gash upon his brow where he had been cut with a lance or something.

"You, there," he called desperately. Even though she was alone, the girl looked around of some sort of habit, like it wasn't to her who he spoke. She was secretly hoping that it was the case. "Yes, you. You're alone, aren't you? Please, can you help me?" His blood fell to the ground where he walked, coloring the herbs and plants beneath him. Elena hesitated before glancing at her staff.

"I, I could heal you-" she stuttered stupidly. A minor part of her didn't want to do anything for him.

"You must," he demanded. His truculent personality peaked out from behind his desperation. How typical of a military officer, ever the arbitrary one. "My forces, they'll not survive long. All of our healers have been killed. Please, if you could, I need to get back to them with full strength."

"Stay there," Elena commanded, reaching for her staff. The innate feelings of resentment for war were making her ambivalent. She prayed to the goddess that he wouldn't move any further and ruin all of the plants like he was. The man stumbled, falling to his knee.

"Why do you falter?" he asked as Elena walked towards him.

"Hush you," she said shortly. Silence facilitates concentration. The girl closed her eyes, focusing her magic into the end of the staff. The orb at the end glowed as it filled with condensing power. Soon she released it onto the man, and within a minute his wounds healed over. A pale peach colored scar closed over the man's forehead beneath the blood. Quickly he was brought back to his normal health as if he was given a helping of manna. He stood with a grateful smile, renewed and vivacious.

"I thank you, priestess," he said, nodding his head with respect.

"There will be no hobnobbing here, sir. On your way," she said bitterly. "You're trampling the herbs."

"What's your problem?" he asked. He probably wasn't used to being treated this way. He was probably expecting some sort of praise among other things like all other citizens would give him.

Not being able to help herself any longer, she shook her head, the short blue hair around her face flaring out around her. "You warrior fellows, you're a specious lot. I'm against fighting, but I'm supposed to help people. I'm not sure how I ended up being a priestess, but sure, you're welcome."

The young man looked at her strangely for a bit. "You know, there are reasons why I joined the military other than my fighting caliber." Elena went back to her basket and gathered the herbs which littered the ground, pretending not to listen as he stepped closer to her, now minding the ground as he walked. "I'll admit, I did desire the power, but I use it to try to protect people-"

"What you do brings an affliction upon my soul," she interrupted, abruptly throwing her staff up into his face. His persistence was working on her patience. Normally she never had to be so rude to a person, but there was just something about this man… And wasn't he supposed to be getting back to whatever battle field he came from? Briefly she wondered how there was a battle so near where she could hear nothing of the sort.

"There are many forces around that try to subvert the way things have been. You're lucky you can wander these wood and return back unscathed."

"Yet it does not help me from running into you, and I suppose you're going to recruit me for the rest of your soldiers."

"Please, your services are needed," he pleaded, pushing the staff away from his face gently with his free hand. She looked into his face, which albeit was handsome, was painted with blood and sick looking as any murderer.

The girl thought for a moment, deciding to aid him. She left the basket on the ground and starting walking toward where he trampled into her life.

"Let us go, fool," she said holding her staff tightly. The young man hesitated before running to catch up with her.

"We must hurry." The man threw something at the ground before grabbing her hand quickly. They disappeared from the forest in a flash of red light.

Elena had always been very skilled with light magic. Unlike most priestesses, she was able to heal multiple people at once. It required a lot of stamina, and after a while it proved difficult to defend herself on her own. The young man, who she later discovered his name was Gawain, did a pretty good job at keeping her away from enemy swords as she maneuvered around the battlefield.

Not only did the priestess heal people, but she often used sleep spells on the rebel forces to save as many lives as she could. It worked well with Gawain's stratagem which was kind of merciless and sloppy. His troops weren't organized in any particular fashion, but they managed to whittle down the enemy with brute force.

By sunset the rebellion had been suppressed, many were taken into custody. Elena found herself collapsed against a tree in exhaustion. She had never used so much magic in such a short period of time. She also had a few scrapes here and there, but surprisingly nothing fatal. Inwardly she prayed to the goddess out of thanks. She also prayed for the souls of the newly dead.

All around her, Gawain was checking with his men. While eavesdropping on a conversation that was close to her, Elena soon realized that the speech that was being shared was so convoluted and irrelevant to her that she quit paying attention. War and most things related to it made no sense to her.

The girl threw her head back and looked up at the sky. How long would it take before she was allowed to get back to the temple? Everyone was probably making a fuss about her having not returned yet. About to get up and go ask Gawain about how she was able to get home, she startled with surprise when he suddenly appeared above her head.

"You're not hurt, are you?" he asked with worry.

Elena shook her head, her mouth slightly curling into a smile. "No, I'm fine."

"Everyone is extremely grateful for your help today."

"It was nothing."

"I suppose I should probably get you back to your plants," Gawain half smiled. He held out his hand for her. Elena stared at it for a moment before taking it. After she was standing sturdy again, she looked at his face. As she gazed into his dark brown eyes, a strange foreboding feeling twisted her gut. Deep down the girl knew that this would not be the last day that she saw this man.


End file.
